


Forever Younger, Growing Older

by FrankieCupcakes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gender Neutral Character, There's more stuff but tagging is boring, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCupcakes/pseuds/FrankieCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandom High School Au. Blurry and Tyler are twins. Josh and Blurry are best friends and Josh has a (not so secret) crush on Ty. There will be lots of fluff cos that's all I can write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Younger, Growing Older

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first few things:  
> I don't own the characters  
> I have no idea how american high school works  
> And I've never seen a twin fic with Tyler and Blurry so here ya go!
> 
> Just a warning I get severe writers block for weeks at a time so don't expect frequent posts!  
> F x

***1 New Chat With SpookyJim*  
**

**SpookyJim:** You ready for your first day of school!!!!!

**BlurryFace:** Nope don’t think I’ll ever be ready but I get to meet you finally!

**BlurryFace:** BTW do you think you could help with explain the whole gender neutral thing

**SpookyJim:** Of course! Tho once you meet the gang it won’t be a problem… You’ll see why tomorrow

**BlurryFace:** Awesome see you tomorrow J

**SpookyJim:** See ya

\------------------------------

“Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty-”

“Jesus christ B, it’s like 7am why are you awake so fucking early?” Tyler groaned as he rolled out of bed to hit the bathroom before his hyper twin.

“TYLER JOSEPH WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND BENJAMIN JOSEPH KEEP IT DOWN OR YOU’LL WAKE YOUR SIBLINGS” Mrs Joseph shouted up the stairs, effectively waking everyone up anyway, and making Blurry grimace at their full name.

Tyler stuck his tongue out at Blurry and closed the door to the bathroom just as they reached it. Tyler had a quick shower before pulling on his black skinny jeans, flower vans and a button up shirt. As he emerged from the room, he saw Blurry skipping down the stairs dressed similarly in all black with a red beanie.

After a quick breakfast, Ty and Blurry started their leisurely 20 minute walk to the local school. Blurry spent the whole time on their phone texting Josh. When they reached the school, they turned to their brother and said “Josh’ll meet us at the office to take us to our first lessons” “That’s cool”

When the twins reached the office, a punk boy with bright red curls and a crinkly smile was lounging against the wall. On spotting the two new people walk through, he called “The Josephs are here, can I take their schedules now?”. A member of the office staff passed a couple sheets of paper to him before he turned and yelled “Blurry! We finally meet!” And engulfed the smol bean in a hug.

“Excuse me” Tyler mumbled quietly. Josh turned to him and stuttered “O-oh y-you must be Ty-tyler”. His cheeks lit up bright red. “I’m Joshua Dun. Blurry and I met online a few months ago. I’m gonna show you guys to your classes today, i-if that’s ok?”. “That’d be great actually. Thank you” Or that’s what Josh thought he’d said from the quiet mumbling.

“Alright, these are your schedules I guess. Tyler you’ve got English Lit first and Blurry, you’ve got Psychology. Um psychology is room 13, down this way. Come on Blurry – and Tyler.”


End file.
